Misguided Affections
by lunatonks98
Summary: In sixth year, Hermione opts to take Malfoy to the Slug Club Christmas party instead of Cormac McLaggen. HBP compatible with some changes. Contains spoilers to HBP and DH.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV

Hermione strode into the common room with Ginny after dinner. The two friends were chattering when all of a sudden Hermione fell silent. Ginny saw her disgusted face and followed her gaze. What she saw was not a pretty sight. Ron and Lavender had squeezed into the same chair and were snogging each other, thrashing about like a pair of eels. It was vile. And the worst part was that they had chosen to engage in theses "activities" in the middle of the common room, so no matter where you went you could see the pair. Ginny turned to see a tear soaked Hermione dashing across the common room, already halfway up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Ginny quickly followed her up. Ginny entered her friend's room and gingerly sat on her bed. Hermione popped up and wiped her tears away. She turned to Ginny.

"He's such a prat!" ranted Hermione. "I can't believe he's snogging Lavender again. Why does he have to flaunt his relationship with her?" she continued.

"I don't know, Hermione." sighed Ginny.

"They aren't even snogging. It's more like sucking faces." Hermione complained.

"Calm down 'Mione! It's okay. You just need something to distract you and take your mind off my idiot brother." soothed Ginny.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"How about who you're going to take to the next Slug Club party." Ginny pointed out.

"In all honesty that is the least of my worries." said Hermione.

"Well you could use it to make Ron jealous" Ginny said.

"I don't know Gin. Jealousy? That never leads anywhere good." Hermione reminded her.

"Well a good dose of jealousy is healthy, and it will do the trick. It's JUST what that git needs." stated Ginny.

"Okay, say I do take someone to make Ron jealous. Who would I take?" Hermione asked.

"It has to be someone absolutely horrible. Someone Ron DESPISES. They would have to agree to this too. IT's not like you could get away with confunding someone again. ...CONFUNDING! That's it! Take Cormac McLaggen!" exclaimed Ginny. Hermione made a sour face then bent over making retching noises. When she came back up, both girls broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Gasping, Hermione and Ginny attempted to calm down.

"McLaggen? He's such a pig!" Hermione answered, disgusted. Ginny glared at her.

"Fine! If you don't appreciate my idea then we don't have to use it!" said Ginny with contempt.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that. Just... eurgh NOT Cormac! ANYONE but him!" Hermione cried.

"Anyone?" asked Ginny with a glint in her eye.

"Ginny...? Whatever you're thinking... I really don't like where it's going." Hermione said. Ginny looked at her innocently. She had a slightly hurt look on her face.

"What? You don't trust me, 'Mione?" Ginny asked in a soft voice.

"No," Hermione replied, "It's just that I don't trust that look in your eye. It's you scheming look and it makes me nervous. Very nervous."

"Just hear me out, okay." said Ginny.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, keep going." she said.

Ginny looked around deviously then leaned in and whispered one name; "Draco Malfoy".

"No. No. No. NO! Why on earth would I ever even CONSIDER going with that... that foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach?" Hermione screamed.

"And that my dear 'Mione is why he is perfect!" reasoned Ginny.

Hermione was still breathing hard and had a revolted expression plastered on her face. "But come on Ginny? Him? HE has been the bane of my existence forever!" seethed Hermione.

"Well in my defense, you did say anyone 'Mione." Ginny said defensively.

"But... But Malfoy? Not only shouldn't it be done, it can't be done!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh, really?" inquired Ginny, "How so?"

"Well for starters, he hates muggleborns AND Gryffindors, his parents are Deatheaters, and there's a more than likely chance that he's out to kill Dumbledore." Hermione let out all in one breath.

"Parents...Parents...Parents...Voldemort. Liable excuses I would say." pointed out Ginny, ticking off her reasons on her fingers.

"Again, it's Draco!" exclaimed Hermione. "He's been the one that made our lives a living nightmare and yet you expect me to ask him to go to the Slug Club party with me?!" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. That about sums it up." retorted Ginny.

"And if I don't ask him?" inquired Hermione.

"Then I shall pester you until you agree." answered Ginny.

"Gin, you are the worst! Fine. Let's pretend I do, in fact, ask Malfoy. Why would he say yes?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious 'Mione? He hates Ron and will get joy out of doing something to annoy him. And it will get that pug-faced monstrosity Pansy off his back! Tell him THAT and he will agree in a heartbeat." pointed out Ginny.

"Gin, you are a genius. An evil genius!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why thank you! I do pride myself on my mischievous abilities. I learned from the best." Ginny replied.

"Fred?" ventured Hermione.

"And George!" Ginny added.

Both girls had a devilish glint in their eyes as they gave each other identical evil grins. Together they said, "Sounds like a plan!"

Draco POV

Draco was feeling particularly irritable today. Crabbe and Goyle were failing with the most menial tasks, and Pansy just would NOT leave him alone. After every class she had dragged him into various alcoves and attempted to snog him. And worse, during dinner in the Great Hall, she started telling everyone she was his _girlfriend._ Eurgh! As if! Draco had just succeeded in throwing her off, and he escaped to his dormitory. When he entered his room, Blaise was gazing amusedly out the window. Draco cleared his throat and the Italian turned to greet him.

"Hey mate." greeted Blaise.

Draco just gave him a grunt and trudged over to his four poster bed. He unceremoniously dumped his bag on the floor and collapsed on top of his bed.

"Rough day then, huh?" asked Blaise.

"Crabbe and Goyle are complete idiots. They can't complete the simplest tasks. AND the she-devil herself would not leave me alone. She followed me around like and irritating dog!" complained Draco.

Blaise winced and then gave Draco a sympathetic look.

"Today she told me you two were dating. I'm guessing you aren't judging from that disgusted look you have on your face." stated Blaise.

"Merlin! I hate her. Bloody mad-woman she is. Can't take a hint. I outright told her to bugger off, and she still relentlessly badgered me!" Draco ranted.

"Must be hard, mate. Being wanted by every girl in school. Well, every girl except one." The Italian said with a knowing look and wagging eyebrows.

Draco glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Draco accusingly.

It was just like the Italian not to say something up front. Blaise was sly and cunning. Good qualities for a Slytherin. But he was a little too kind at times and very polite with everyone, giving out smiles often. The complete opposite of Draco. Yet the two had been friends since they were young and had complete trust in one another.

"Nothing… just you know, you could have practically every girl in the school. Except the one you really want." said Blaise.

Draco looked jarred for a second, but quickly regained his composure.

"And who exactly would that be? The last time I checked I did not fancy any girl in this bloody school. "stated Draco a little too calmly.

"Come on, Draco. You're my best mate. I can tell when you fancy a girl. When you've fancied a girl for quite some time I may add. Even if you don't know and blatantly deny it, I see all." stated Blaise with upmost confidence.

Draco was getting annoyed with waiting.

"Who. Is. It?" he practically growled.

"Isn't it obvious? Granger of course." said Blaise, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Granger!?" said Draco aghast. "Why the heck would I like that bloody mudblood" he spat out.

"De-ni-al!" Blaise teased in a sing song voice.

"I don't fancy bloody Granger, Blaise! She is so annoying. A little know-it-all. And she worships Saint Potter, the scar-headed git. She also hangs around with the Weasel. How thick can you get? "Draco argued.

"How bloody thick can YOU get, mate? I think we've all realized she's not the buck-toothed, ugly, little beaver face we thought. You've got to admit, the girl has spirit. She's the only person I've ever seen stand up to you. You just hate her because she's always showing you up." pointed out Blaise.

"Bugger off Blaise. Me? Fancy that mudblood? Not in a million years. Even if she was pureblood, I would still detest her. I would sooner kiss that oaf Hagrid and marry his bloody hippogriff than even LOOK at that filthy little mudblood Granger" Draco sneered in disgust.

"Oh really?" challenged Blaise, "Because I can't even count the number of time I've seen you staring at her across the Great Hall!"

"What? Her? She and I! NO!" spluttered Draco in anger.

"Okay, mate. Whatever you say!" Blaise said in a tone that said he obviously didn't believe Draco.

"But," Blaise continued," Would you really date Pansy before Granger?"

"You do have a point there. But it would be like choosing between scum and dirt. Though I do have to say I think I hate Parkinson slightly more than Granger. Eurgh. I cannot believe I just said that." Draco said with contempt.

"So you wouldn't date Granger? Ever?" inquired Blaise.

"Not ever. Not even if we were the last two people on earth and she looked absolutely stunning, so every time I looked at her I got butterflies in my tummy. Not even then." Draco sneered.

"Hard core there Draco" Blaise snickered.

"The girl looks like a bloody night troll Blaise. I wouldn't be caught dead associating with the likes of her." Draco smirked.

"Okay mate. I'll hold you to that. Someday I will say I told you so." Blaise stated with confidence.

"Mate, you can wait for that day, but it will never come. I will NEVER love Granger." Stated Draco with equal confidence.

"Look Draco, mate, I honestly don't believe you. You have SO liked Granger since first year." Pressed Blaise again.

God, Blaise was a bloody persistent git, wasn't he? Draco sighed in defeat.

"Fine Blaise! If I admit that I fancy Granger, j-just the TINIEST bit, will you shut up!?" Draco questioned.

Blaise simply nodded, grinning.

"Wipe that grin off you face, you prat. It's creepy. How did you figure it out?" Draco inquired.

"Honestly, you hid it pretty well, I was even unsure myself for a bit. But they don't call me your best mate for nothing." Blaise stated smugly.

Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Blaise, am I seriously supposed to believe your great intuition was really what brought you to this conclusion?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Blaise gave him a wounded look.

"Did you just make a sarcastic comment about my intuition, or lack thereof? That was low. But, you were right. You know how I, erm, enjoy…..visiting the kitchen?" Blaise asked.

"Hmm, no. But I do seem to remember an infatuation with food and an obsessive addiction to holing up in the kitchens and gorging yourself." Draco said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Blaise smiled.

"Sure. But anyway, while I was down there one time, I met this house elf who said he used to work for you family. Dobby. Well, we began to talk while I visited. Very enthusiastic fellow that one is. I asked him for some dark secret I could blackmail you with if I needed, like you used to play with dolls or you wet the bed. Dobby told me that you talked in you sleep. I asked him what you talked about mostly. 'Sir, Mister Draco would talk mostly about Miss Granger. Yes, during the holidays first and second year and the summer after first year. Every night Mister Malfoy was talking about his love of Miss Hermione, Sir. Yes, Miss Granger is a nice girl. So brave. Good friend of Harry Potter, Sir!' So, basically I've known since third year and just kept an eye open." Blaise explained.

"I am going to kill that bloody elf!" Draco muttered under his breath.

"Look, if it make you feel any better, I made him swear not to tell anyone you little secret." Blaise said, grinning.

Draco grunted.

"Dobby did tell me one more interesting thing." Blaise added offhandedly.

"WHAT?" growled Draco.

"Well, Dobby said he was you real father. Lucius had to take you in because of the bad reputation he would get if anyone ever found out. Dobby said Lucius could already see the headlines, 'Lucius Malfoy's Wife Beds Sméagol', so he kept you." Blaise said.

"WHAT!?" Draco screamed.

His face was priceless, frozen in a look of complete and utter shock. Blaise was bent over laughing and gasping for air.

"Gotcha!" he stated in triumph.

Draco glared at Blaise, but Blaise only smiled back.

"I really hate you." Draco said.

"Ah, but you also love me." added Blaise.

"Well, we aren't best mates for nothing." Draco replied with a smile.

Hermione POV

'Today is the day.' Hermione thought as she walked to the Great Hall, 'I'm going to ask Draco Malfoy to the Slug Club Party.'

Hermione continued to walk down the corridor leading to the Great Hall. She and Ginny spent a better part of the night planning how she was going to execute Operation Make Ron A Jealous Weasel (Ginny's choice of words).

When Hermione sat down in her usual spot across from the female Weasley, Ginny looked up at her with a grin that would make the Cheshire cat walk away in shame.

"Are you ready to execute Operation Make Ron A-?"

"Please don't say it." Hermione cut her off, "Merlin only knows what people would say if they heard that."

"Oh, admit it. You think that name is brilliant." Ginny said playfully.

"No, I really don't." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Anyways, you remember the course of action, right?" Ginny asked, dropping her voice so no one would hear.

"Yep. First I take him to the Room of Requirement after Potions class, so no one will hear us. Next I propose the idea to him. Should he say no, I give him thought out reasons as to why he should, including how angry Ronald shall be. If he denies me again, I badger him for as long as it takes him to cave in and say yes. I finally proceed to take him to the Slug Club party." Hermione recited.

"I am so proud of you." Ginny said in mock sadness, wiping away a fake stray tear.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled at her best friend. The two shared a laugh before finishing up their breakfast and going to their respective classes.

As Hermione went through her classes throughout the day, her mind kept wandering to what would happen after Potions. She couldn't help it. Instead of focusing on her classes, she kept thinking up worse case-scenarios. For example her fear that he would completely reject her idea and proceed to break in to song about how she can't draw, 'cause let's be honest, she really can't.

Before Hermione knew it, her class before lunch was upon her. The dreaded Potions class. It wouldn't be long before she had to ask Draco the fated question.

Draco POV

"This is bloody ridiculous. Why won't she leave me alone?" Draco cried out.

"You're still going on about that?" Blaise exclaimed, "Mate, we ditched her. Thank Merlin for the Room of Requirement."

"I know, but it's the fact that we had to lose her. Why can't she just bugger off like I want her to?" the blonde asked whilst rolling his eyes.

"I really don't know what to do, mate. I mean, Pansy is obviously an obstacle in your journey to get the girl you truly fancy." the Italian pointed out teasingly.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"Not at all."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed at the sly grin Blaise gave him and continued his trek to Potions class.

By the time they arrived to class, everyone had started to file in. Draco caught a flash of wavy brown hair that belonged to none other than Hermione Granger.

'If only she would see me as something other than a cocky Slytherin or a Death Eater's son.' Draco thought longingly but stopped before he could go any further. It was wishful thinking and it would never happen. Hermione was the Gryffindor Golden Girl. He was the Slytherin Prince, who had snogged almost every girl in the school (which was a rumor... partially). She would never go for him.

"Hello class!" Professor Slughorn said in his annoyingly cheery voice, "Today we will be creating an Antidote for Common Poisons. However you will be partnered with someone from another house in order to encourage house unity. I shall assign your partners."

Draco rolled his eyes.

'Great. I could get stuck with Weaslebee or Saint Scar Head. This day just keeps getting better and better.' he thought.

"Now as I call your name, go sit with your partner." Slughorn said, "Zabini and Potter, Nott and Weasley, Brown and Parkinson, Longbottom and Goyle, Greengrass and Vane, Granger and Malfoy..."

Draco tuned out the rest of what the chubby professor said after that.

'Granger? I'm working with Granger?" he thought frantically.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy to be working with Granger. To be honest, a part of him was jumping with joy to be in such close proximity with her. But the other half of him that was content with admiring him from a distance was having a freak out.

It was no secret that she disliked him. She made that perfectly clear when she punched him in third year. The angry words that Hermione sometimes threw at him hurt worse than his Aunt Bella using the Cruciatus Curse on him, and to be honest Draco didn't think he could handle that today,

Draco looked over at Hermione only to see her looking back at him with an unreadable gaze. It was fairly obvious she wasn't moving, so Draco collected his books, slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked over to her table.

As he walked, he noticed how her eyes followed him with the same unreadable gaze. They sat like that for a few minutes. Hermione staring at Draco while he stared right back. After a little while, Draco decided he was going to have to make the first move. He gave her a questioning look and asked; "Well, are you just going to sit there ogling at me or are we going to start the assignment?"

That seemed to snap her out of her faze, seeing as she blinked and slightly shook her head.

"Right." she said, "Let's get started. Ummmmm, you get the key ingredients and I'll start getting things set up."

Draco shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly and went to get the bezoar, mistletoe berries, and unicorn horn. When he came back to the table, Hermione was looking at her Potions book. He dropped the ingredients on the table and Hermione immediately started working. Draco guessed they were going to complete the assignment in silence, which he was perfectly fine with. It made things less awkward.

Suddenly Draco felt a cold glare on the back of his head. When he turned around, he was met with the furious eyes of Ron Weasley.

'Guess Weasel isn't so happy about this pairing.' Draco thought. He shrugged his shoulder and returned back to the task at hand.

The rest of the class went on without any problem. Draco and Hermione worked in silence with the occasional input from the latter of the two. It wasn't until they were almost finished did they run in to problems. That problem being the ginger behind them.

Hermione was stirring the potion while Draco watched her. It was then that he noticed Hermione did something wrong.

"No, no, no. You're supposed to stir nine times clockwise and ten times counter-clockwise." Draco said exasperatedly.

He placed his hands over hers, completing the final stir and then looked down at Hermione. It was then he noticed their position and how close they were. She was standing with her back against his chest and he had his hands over her smaller ones. Not to mention, their face were rather close.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" an angry voice behind them spoke, breaking them out of their trance.

They both whipped around to face Ron. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance at the Weasley boy.

"You've got something to say, Malfoy?" Ron spoke.

"Yes, in fact I do." Draco responded, "You see, you really shouldn't be concerned about what Granger and I are doing seeing as you already have a snogging buddy, regardless of how much of an idiot they may be."

"Well it is my business to keep gits like you away from Hermione." Ron seethed.

"Since when?" Hermione asked incredulously, "You haven't given me a second glance all this week!"

"That's not the point! The point is he shouldn't be flirting with you. Him or anyone else." Ron all but yelled.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked. The Weasley was seriously getting on his nerves, acting like he owned Hermione.

"You are not in control of her life! Just because she's flirting with someone that isn't you doesn't mean you get to act all jealous and pretend that you dictate her life. So I suggest you go back to your filthy, second hand cauldron, Weasel."

And with that final word, chaos ensued.

Hermione POV

Ron and Draco charged at each other and Hermione attempted to throw herself between the two, but her effort was futile. Ron was completely read and shouting at the top of his lungs. It was quite terrifying. But even scarier was Draco. He had become very pale and very silent. When he talked it was hushed and calm. He betrayed no signs of anger, but the white hot fury burning in his eyes let you know just how potentially dangerous he was. That scared Hermione. It scared Ron. It scared everyone. It even scared Draco himself.

The ginger and the blond flew at each other and soon punches were being thrown. Ron picked up his own cauldron and was about to hit Draco over the head. Hermione's scream pierced the room as she ran to protect Draco. She shrunk the cauldron but she was too late. The contents of the potion were already dousing Ron. He was drenched. Seeing as they had been preparing was sleeping potion Ron should have just fallen asleep, but this was Ron and Nott's potion. And neither of them was adept at potions. At all.

Whatever Nott and Ron had managed to concocted was some vile shade of chartreuse instead of a light lilac like the book indicated. It was also lumpy instead of smooth and was giving off the scent of rotten eggs.

The potion spilled down Ron's person. There was a flash of light and what seemed like some hideous alien life form stood in his place.  
Ron's skin was purple with hideous green boils everywhere. His hair looked like springs on one side and was signed off on the other. His clothes were half melted' and his pink and yellow heart whitey-tidies were revealed to all.  
Everyone in the class but Ron burst out laughing. Hermione quickly gained control of herself and started to see if Ron was okay.  
"Oh oh Ronald! Are you okay? Why are you such a prat!? You aren't harmed, but you were about to kill Malfoy! What were you thinking? Why were you even fighting? Ugh! It's not like you own me! Just... Stop and think for once won't you!" Hermione finished.  
She then rounded on Malfoy.  
"And you! Who do you think you are? You need to learn not to pick ridiculous battles! Do not mess with me or my friends!"  
" Look Granger, I was just defending you from the idiot Weaslebee." Draco said.  
" Malfoy we hate each other! Why protect me!? Thank you but I can take care of myself do stay out of it."  
This whole time Rom was just gaping open mouthed at Hermione.  
Just then Snape swooped in and saw the catastrophe.  
"What the devil is going in here!?" Snape roared.  
Seamus Finnigan was the one to answer Snape's inquiry.  
"Weasley and Malfoy got into a right fight they did! Weasley tried to conk Malfoy on the noggin he did but Granger here shrunk the cauldron. Weasley spilled the whole bloody potion in himself. Turned himself into a right joke that one did."  
Snape coldly regarded the aforementioned trio.  
"Well well well. Weasley you obviously failed to produce a satisfactory sleeping potion. You will receive a zero. As for fighting 50 points from Gryffindor. And since you enjoy cauldrons so much you will have 3 weeks of detentions scrubbing them. "  
" but but" Ron stuttered " you can't do that! What about Malfoy? He fought too."  
" 5 more points. Mr. Malfoy did not spill a dismally horrid potion on himself. Potter, take Mr. Weasley here to the infirmary." Snape commanded.  
Harry ushered Ron out of the classroom right as Snape dismissed them. Hermione hurried ahead and grabbed Malfoy out of nowhere. She dragged him into an empty classroom.  
"What do you want Granger? I have class." Malfoy complained. "Look Malfoy I just wanted to say thank you. I sort of overreacted back there. I really am grateful you helped me."  
" Yes Malfoy saves the day. Hooray . Now can I go?"  
" No- I- just meet me in the Room of Requirement. Seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabas Barmy. Just look for a door. Meet me there after classes."  
"Have a thank-you snog planned? Sorry to turn you down Granger but I simply cannot kiss you."  
"No Malfoy! I have a deal to make you. It will benefit you and I both. To give you some incentive all I'll say is bye-bye Pansy. Sound good?"  
" Fine. I'll come but this better be good."  
" oh it will be." the brunette promised.  
The two went their separate ways, both anxiously awaiting their meeting.

Draco POV  
Draco hurried down the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. He was so caught up in thought; he almost fell through the trick stair.  
After a bit of a stumble to regain his balance, Draco tried to shake the distracting thoughts of what had just happened from his head. The only problem was he couldn't stop replaying the scene over and over, mulling over everything said, dissecting every little action.  
He and Hermione had been actually getting along, but then he just had to go and mess it up by reaching around and guiding her hands with his own. It was all his fault. But was it really Draco mused. It's not like Hermione had objected. She had even pulled him aside after class and requested a meeting. It was that blundering idiot ginger. Why was he even jealous of what was going on with Hermione? He had a girlfriend for crying out loud! One he obviously saw something in as he spent most meal times devouring not his food but her face. But c'mon really? Lavender Brown? Even Weaslebee couldn't go much lower. Why would you choose a hag like that when you have a wonderful, beautiful, talented witch like Hermione sitting right in front of you? It was obvious that she was pining after the freckled freak. Painfully so. Hermione could do so much better. But he wasn't blaming her for not fancying him. Who would? Pansy said she did, but she was only interested in his money and looking good. No one but possibly Blaise knew the real Malfoy. He had to project a bad image. Have a fake reputation. It may be all for show but as long as his father was still alive it was necessary. And now he had a whole new facade to keep up.  
Draco looked down at the dark mark staring up at him ominously, contrasting violently with the pale skin of his arm. Oh how he despised the mark. He had never wanted any part in this. Draco never wanted to be a death eater. But from a young age he learned that what his father wished of him was law and the punishments were cruel, long, and harsh. From age 6 he had taken countless beatings and torturing sessions from his father as his mother looked on, helpless. So Draco had become a death eater. And the Dark Lord had not wasted any time in giving him an assignment. Draco had a task that he must complete. By the end of the year Dumbledore would be but a memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm SO sorry I took so long to update. So here's an extra-long chapter to make up for it. I had AP exams, but I'm done with school next week so I should have time to update more consistently. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. And Lyrics belong to Hoobastank.**

Hermione POV

Hermione strode into the Room of Requirement to meet with Draco. Of course, he was late, so she sat down and pulled out a textbook. She was sitting on the couch when a voice broke her concentration.

"Granger! Put the sodding book down. The sooner we start the sooner I can _leave._"

Hermione gave a little start.

"Jumpy are we Granger?" Draco asked, smirking.

"No, Malfoy. You just startled me is all."

"Just calm down, Granger. Let's just get this over with. What did you want?"

"I- I just…" Hermione trailed off.

"Spit it out Granger!"

"I, erm. What if you could get Parkinson off your back? She would leave you alone."

"How?" Draco asked, looking unimpressed.

"Well, you see, I am in need of a partner in crime. I, well. I really like Ronald, but he never notices me! And he's dating that vile bird-"

"Lilac."

"Lavender."

"Whatever. Same difference. Granger, I still don't see what you little crush has to do with me."

"Well, I want to make him jealous. So I need someone to take to Slughorn's party. Someone he detests. Someone who if I did in fact take them and then commence to date them, would practically make him explode. And that's where you come in Malfoy."

"No! Absolutely not. I'm not doing you a favor and dating scum like you! I know I'm irresistible, but did you really think I would ever consider this?" said Malfoy incredulously.

"Yes, I did! There's plenty in it for you! Do I have to spell it out? No Pan-sy" said Hermione, drawing out the name of the one girl she knew Draco hated maybe even more than her. "Poof! Bye bye Pansy. And you get to get Ronald all riled up. This will _kill_ him. Not emotionally scar or anything, but he will be jealous and honestly, I think it could be fun for you. It's not like I'm proposing marriage!"

"Fine! Let me think!"

Draco sat back, a contemplative look on his face. After a short while, he leaned forward.

"Okay Granger, you've got yourself a deal" he said.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Hermione squealed.

" Oi! Less annoying or I'm calling it off."

"Sorry. I'm just so happy you agreed to this!"

"Well, don't make me regret it. And just so we're clear, I am not doing this to help you or benefit you or out of the goodness of my heart. I'm doing this solely to get rid of Parkinson."

"Okay, okay. But one more thing."

"What is it this time?" Draco asked.

"I just think we need to call a truce for the duration of this." Hermione said, gesturing between the two of them.

Draco nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"If this is going to work, we need to be convincing. We have to look like a happy couple. "She explained with a slight wince.

"Fine." Draco said, "But I will not portray some sickeningly in love couple. We will not hold hands and give each other goo-goo eyes. It's just disgusting."

"Agreed. We will have to speak to each other though. Nicely. I am just as disgusted as you are with the whole dating each other thing, but I don't know. We could walk to class together or something.' Hermione offered.

"No." Draco said with a glare.

"Not all the way! Just meet me like ten feet from the potions room. There's a passage behind the tapestry of Emeric the Evil. Wait there and we can walk the rest of the way to class together. To at least look the part."

"Fine." Draco huffed.

"Mal- Draco. We really should go by first names. In public at least."

"Okay Gran- Hermione" Draco forced out with a grimace, the name falling awkwardly from his tongue.

"Look, Malfoy, I- I just… I wanted to apologize. We were truly horrible to each other. I wasn't fair. SO, for the sake of cooperation, I'm sorry. I really am." Hermione managed.

Draco looked stunned at these turn of events, like he had just been clubbed over the head.

_Did I do the wrong thing? _She wondered. _Oh God! He's going to hate me now and quit!_

"Granger… I. Wha- It's just- I… um. I mean, erm" Draco stuttered.

He gave up looking defeated. Then, a bright look crossed his face.

"One mo'." He said.

Draco rushed off into the corner, out of Hermione's sight. When he emerged, he was holding a guitar.

_What on earth? Why would he need that?_

Draco started strumming. He was actually quite good. After she realized what he was doing, Hermione settled down to listen, curious.

Then he began to sing. Hermione was blown away. He was amazing. Hermione quickly pushed her shock to the side and listened to what he was trying to say.

"I'm not a perfect person.

There's many things I wish I didn't do.

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you.

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you"

Hermione couldn't move. She just stared at him with her mouth hanging open she took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all way

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you"

"I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

So I must say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you"

"Wow" breathed Hermione after a short pause. "Malfoy, I didn't know you could sing. That was… beautiful."

"What Granger? Malfoy the big bad bully isn't allowed to have a hidden talent. That was just my stupid way of apologizing. Half of it doesn't even really apply. I'm just not exactly… good with words."

"Well, thank you then. That was really nice. Look Draco, I've got to run. I'll tell you if we need to meet again. Remember, once we leave this room we are officially a couple."

Draco looked at her then quickly strode over.

"If we're a couple, then I guess I'm obligated to do this"

Draco then swooped down and touched his lips lightly to Hermione's.

It was a short kiss, but it was sweet and blew Hermione away. Once they broke away, she stared up at Draco, eyes wide.

"Granger! I- I'm sorry I-"Draco started.

Hermione turned and fled.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco POV

What the _hell_ had he just done? Draco couldn't stop p replaying the scene from the Room of Requirement in his head. Why on earth would he pull something like that? Was he crazy? HE was still confused as to why he sang to her, but the kiss? It topped it all. He thought he had been thinking clearly. Draco hurried to his dormitory so he could be alone and sort this mess out.

When he came in, he saw someone was already there.

"Get. Out." He growled.

"What? Oh! You're back! From where may I ask?" Blaise inquired.

"Well, in potions Granger herself came up to me and asked me to meet her after classes. So I met her and she asked me to pretend to date her and-"Draco was cut off.

"And you professed you undying love for her." Blaise finished.

"No. I agreed. We discussed our terms. And then things want a lit awry."

"How bad?"

"Really. She apologized for being mean or whatever and I got all tongue tied so I sort of sangasongforher." Draco mumbled.

"What was that last par?'

"I sang to her. And that's no even the worst part."

"It can't possibly be that bad! It's not like you kissed her!"

Draco just stared at him, mortified. He paled.

"You didn't did you? Draco! This isn't funny! C'mon mate! Draco?" Blaise prompted.

Draco just nodded.

"Ooh. What _are_ we going to do with you mate?" Blaise asked.

"I'm a complete prat. The biggest idiot ever to grace the universe. Ever. I just lost it for a moment. Wasn't thinking. I-"

"I get it mate. You, my dear friend, are in deep. I have never seen someone so grievously afflicted. It has spread quickly, and there's not stopping it now. You are completely infected. No going back."

"Wait. What are you talking about, Blaise?" Draco asked worryingly.

"Draco, we both know what it is. And you, sir, have got it bad. One of the worst cases I think I've ever seen."

"What? Cases of what?'

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? L-O-V-E! The big 'L' word. Say it with me! 'Luh-vuh'. Mate, you are in love!"

Draco simply stared at Blaise as if he had suddenly grown an extra head. He looked shell shocked.

"Oi, you should see the look on your face! I speak nothing but the truth, my friend."

"You. Are. Crazy. I don't lo- I do not love Granger. Sure I may fancy her a bit. And, yes, I did kiss her, but it is just a mild fancy. So mild, in fact, that it is practically platonic. I don't hate Granger, but I most certainly do not love her. What put that into your mind?"

"Let's see. You stare at her all the time. You sang to her. You kissed the girl for God's sake! You've 'fancied' her since, oh I don't know, first year. You two are _always_ arguing. A sure sign of affection. Those Transfiguration notes you let me borrow. Yeah, they have 'G+M' and 'D+H' doodled at the top. Pretty pathetic if I do say so myself. Oh! And let's not forget the little discovery I made a few week ago. That picture of yourself on your bedside table. I you take your wand and tap it once it adds Granger to the picture, and if you tap it twice it's just Granger. Pretty ingenious wand work I do have to say. And this whole time I've been talking you've been blushing profusely I'd say the shade of your face rivals that of the she-Weasel's hair. So, Platonic my arse."

Draco just stared confusedly at his friend.

"What? How did you…? How did you know about the picture? It only works with my wand." Draco stated in a daze.

"Well, when you fall asleep and leave me here all on my lonesome, what am I supposed to do? Study? Read? Psh. Don't you know me at all? And to think I call you my mate!"

Hermione POV

Hermione hurried back into her dormitory. What the bloody _hell_ had just happened? Draco- no Malfoy. The slimy git had _kissed _her. Urgh! And worse, she had let him. Did she fight it? Did she break it off early on? Did she even manage to throw up afterwards? No! And there was a small part of her that maybe might have even actually enjoyed it! But logical Hermione was quick to smother whatever twisted part of her _that_ was. Oh God, what was happening? Calm. Calm down. Calm is good. But seriously? Ugh! And if Ginny found out? Oh Merlin _forbid_ Ginny find out! What was the world coming to? In what kind of world does the slimy ferret kiss her and she just lets him and **likes** it? Whatever world that was, Hermione wanted no part in it.

It must have been the fumes from whatever that was that Ronald called a potion. That was it. The fumes had just made her a little loopy.

Hermione stumble coming into her dormitory. She looked around to see clothes strewn everywhere. It looked like a natural disaster had ripped through the place. Every bed, every trunk, every dresser, and every inch of open space was covered. Hermione looked up to see Ginny frantically throwing different articles of clothing behind her rapidly.

"Ginevra Weasley! What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing?" Hermione bellowed.

"Oh c'mon 'Mione! You need the perfect outfit for the Slug Club party. And ugh! It must be perfect and just- I don't know- Malfoyish! Now if you would only-"

"Gin, who said Dra- Malfoy even agreed to this?"

Ginny looked crestfallen at these words.

"He turned you down? Oh that slimy git! If I get my hands on him! Oh, he won't even know what hit him! I will Bat-Bogey hex him into next week!" Ginny ranted.

"He said yes! I'm just saying you shouldn't be so quick to make assumptions. I'm not even sure I can go now!"

"Hermione, what happened? You look horrible." Said the ginger, only now taking in the appearance of the girl before her.

"Oh, you know, Malfoy and I just had a little talk. Then he..."

"He what?"

"He. Sang. To. Me. To apologize!"

Ginny looked confused now.

"Who is he? Where's the real Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"It gets worse. He sort of… hesortofkissedme."

The words rushed out of Hermione's mouth in a jumble as she hung her head and hid her face.

"_What?_" Ginny asked.

"Her ki- kissed me! The slimy git had the nerve to kiss me!"

"WHAT? He did not! Hermione that joke isn't funny. It's just gross! He- he didn't actually kiss you right?"

"Oh but Gin he did! And I let him do it. I didn't fight and I think I might have maybe accidentally kissed him back."

Hermione buried her face, mortified.

"'Mione, it's not that bad. At least we know you didn't enjoy it, right?"

Hermione's eyes got wide and her face turned a deep scarlet.

"Hermione Jean Granger! You naughty girl!" gasped the youngest Weasley.

Hermione stared back at her in mortification.

"Gin! I think- yes I think it was probably the fumes from potions class making me loopy and-"

"'Mione, potion was hours ago. Slughorn says side effects of the dungeons usually wear off in fifteen minutes. But don't worry Hermione. You are a hormone crazed teenage girl. It's natural to enjoy a good snog every now and then, even if you're snogging Malfoy. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Gin! I'm not like that! I care about people's thoughts and feelings and I don't go around kidding random people, let alone Malfoy!"

"Hermione. Calm." Ginny said.

"I can't do calm right now! How is this supposed to work is he _kissed_ me?"

"Well, you hot the awkward first kiss out of the way, so now it can be natural kissing in public."

"Public? I refuse to kiss him ever again!"

"Ohhh no! Hermione, if you want this to work, you are going to have to be realistic. You do want this to work, right?"

"Yes. No. I- I don't know anymore. I've liked Ron for ages and now with Draco kissing me I'm all confused. I don't know what to do and-"

"Breathe. Breathing would be good. Relax. And did you just call him Draco? Where'd that come from?"

"I what? Oh no. Oh no no no. This is not happening. You know, I think I may be overly stressed. I haven't slept properly in weeks. That's probably why I'm off today. I think I'll just go take a nap Yes, a nap sounds good right about now."

"Yes. Nap. Good. And try to think about all of this. Sleep on it. I'll get this place tidied up. G'night 'Mione."

"Goodnight. Gin."

The sun rose the next morning, and with it our lovely Gryffindor. Hermione had barely slept at all last night. But all that tossing and turning hadn't been useless. Hermione had resolved to just pretend the kiss and the song had never happened. Any interaction with Malfoy form here on out would be purely acting the part.

As Hermione and Ginny strode into the Great Hall, Hermione found Draco and smiled and waved to him. He looked confused for a second, and then flawlessly returned the sentiments.

A huge murmur spread across the Great Hall and all eyes followed Hermione.

"So far so good!" Ginny whispered.

As they sat down, Hermione attracted incredulous glances from the boys. Ron had even unstuck himself from Lav-Lav to glare at her.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry asked

"What?" Hermione said absentmindedly as she buttered her toast.

"That bit with Malfoy back there!" Ron chimed in.

"Well isn't it customary to way at your boyfriend?" Ginny asked.

"Your _what?_" The boys asked together.

"My boyfriend." Hermione replied. "I'm taking Draco to the Christmas party."

"What? Why? 'Mione he's a _Deatheater!_" Harry said.

"HE is not! I asked him out. He said yes and now we're dating. I'm free to date who I want. And close your mouth Ron! You'll catch flies." Hermione said.

Ron turned a darker purple color then closed his mouth.

"Then I want nothing to do with you" He said to her and resumed kissing Lavender.

"You'll support her, right Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Are you blind? She is dating _Malfoy_!" Harry said.

"And she can date whoever she wants. I fully support her."

"Look, Harry. I have my reasons." Hermione said glancing at Ron. "So please, just trust me on this one? I know you hate him but I rally fancy him. Please? I need y0ou!"

Harry's eyes softened.

"Fine. Do what you want, I'm not saying I'm okay with this, but I won't try to stop you. And I'll still talk to you." Harry said.

"Oh thank you Harry!" said Hermione.

"What? Harry you can't seriously let her do this! It's Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald you don't own me!" screamed Hermione.

She stormed off, catching Malfoy's eye. Luckily he got the hint and followed her out.

"Didn't go so well with the ginger idiot and scarhead then?" Draco asked.

"No. Well, Harry won't fight me, but Ronald! That bloody prat! He doesn't own me!"

"I thought you wanted to make the Weasel jealous."

"I do! He's just so infuriating sometimes. Thank you for doing this, by the way."

Draco nodded at her.

"Well, I better go. Lots to do" HE said awkwardly after a moment of just staring at each other.

"Bye Malfoy"

"Bye Granger."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry there hasn't been an update in forever. I'm crazy busy. **

DRACO POV:

Draco hurried to the Room of Requirement. Hermione was going to meet him here in an hour, but he still had time to work on his project, the vanishing cabinet. To kill Dumbledore.

Merlin, why did have to be him? IF he didn't do this his family died. If he did, his self-worth died. Hermione would hate him. He would become a true Deatheater.

Draco glanced down at the dark mark that was burned into the flesh on his forearm. He hadn't wanted this. He hadn't wanted any of this. The mark, the task, having to serve that vile man- if you could even still call him that.

The Dark Lord scared Draco immensely. His snake-like eyes, no nose, that aura of evil. Draco hated him.

If only there was a way to get out of this murder. A way to get out of the Deatheaters. A way to do what was right. But he couldn't be the cause of his parent's deaths. And even if he did leave he would still be putting Hermione in danger. There was no way out.

And god, the pressure was getting to him. He doubted any of his current plans would work. The necklace had a slim chance of reaching Dumbledore and the poisoned wine was a long shot, based purely on chance. The vanishing cabinet was his best bet. If he could only repair the damn thing, he just might succeed. Draco had spent ages inside the Room of Requirement trying to mend that bloody cabinet. It was fruitless. He didn't know how to fix it and he never would.

Draco sat determinedly in front of the vanishing cabinet and began his attempt once more.

Draco looked down at his watch. Shit. He only had three minutes until Hermione would get there, and knowing her she would be early. He sprinted out of the Room of Requirement so she wouldn't know he'd already been there. So she wouldn't go to the same room he'd just been in, where the cabinet was. When he burst through the door he slammed into someone, sending them both sprawling. Books flew through the air and Draco's fall was broken by something soft.

He heard a grunt from whatever was below him. Draco was alarmed to see he was on top of Hermione, and he quickly extracted himself. He stretched out a hand to help her up, and once she was on her feet again, she brushed off her skirt.

"Malfoy! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing? You could have killed me! Do you think it's below you to look before running full speed out of a room or something? Why were you running out anyway? You could have just waited for me. Are all Slytherins this idiotic?" the witch ranted as they both collected her various possessions that now littered the floor.

"I was just, erm, running to get some… some parchment! Yes, some parchment. You see I left mine in my dorm and I needed it for a bit of homework. Sorry about running into you Granger. I mean, Hermione."

"Well, fine. Let's just go inside shall we? Shall I do the honors?"

Draco nodded his consent and Hermione walked past the expanse of wall thrice. A door bloomed into existence. Draco and Hermione entered and Draco found himself in shat he assumed was a replica of the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
